


Bullet

by hunters_retreat



Category: Bones (TV), Leverage
Genre: Crossover, M/M, concealed identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew the only thing waiting for him on the other side of the door was a bullet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet

 

  
Eliot tried not to move too much, tried to keep himself as still as possible as the other man stood in the doorway.  The lights were off and only the moonlight cast a reflection on his face, telling the hitter that the mood matched the darkness around them.

“I ignored the long absences, never even asked about them.”

“I know.”

“I ignored the phone calls and the way you’d have to run off.  I knew, but I wanted you to tell me, to give me some answers.”

Eliot ground his teeth in frustration.  He never meant to let it get this far, to get so close to anyone, let alone a man of the law.  A government agent who would now be able to clearly ID him.

“I know.”

“I ignored the scars and the bruises and I patched you up as best as I could.”

He closed his eyes because it was all true.  He wasn’t sure if it was better or worse that it was all real, that he meant every word he’d ever said to Seeley. 

“What I can’t ignore is when I’m staking out the mob and find you there, posing as a chef.”

“Seeley, that was a real job.”

“Yeah, with Parker, Devereaux, Hardison, and Ford.  Damn it Eliot!  You’re a thief!”

“No, I’m a hitter.”  He said softly, as if that could make it better.  Maybe it would for Seeley, make it easier for him to do what he had to anyway.

“Get the hell out.”

He took a deep breath.  “I don’t want to.  You don’t want me to.”

Seeley took a step closer and Eliot could see the pain in his eyes.  He took a step back because he knew there was no point.

“No, I don’t.” The gun was cocked and pointed at him before Eliot realized Seeley had pulled it.  “But get the hell out.”

Eliot walked out the door.  He didn’t look back.  He knew the only thing waiting for him on the other side of the door was a bullet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)  
> 
> 
> [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)


End file.
